Ichigo the ashikabi reaper
by darkboy18
Summary: after Ichigo killed Yhwach peace reigned however a new power was rising in the capital and he was sent to figure it out while doing that he becomes an unwilling player for the sekirei plan, but he has to stop the game master and his plans, will Ichigo win or lose? find out op Ichigo eventually Ichi-Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone how's it going?**  
 **Here's a new story for you to enjoy.**

 **Bleach and Sekirei are owned by their owners and not me.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 1: new city a new adventure

 **Timeline**

 **6 months after the blood war**

 **No main character causalities**

A train of 6 coaches was rolling on the track carrying people and it was carrying 2 certain people.

One was the Sub soul reaper Named Ichigo Kurosaki and the other was the Shun-Shun user Orihime and they were on the way to Shinto Teito renamed from Tokyo for an important mission.

After killing Yhwach the Quincy king, Ichigo and the others were beaten, battered, cut up and felt like they went through hell and back for the 4th time.

They stopped Yhwach who was also the Soul king's son and Ichigo stopped him with the help of his friends and after he tricked the Quincy king to use his almighty a bit early and threw off his A-game, after that things have changed both sides agreed to a peace treaty and Jugram the Quincy king Lt. became the new king and led his kind in peace.

During that time things change one Kenpachi unlocked his blade's true name and power, two old man Yama had his left arm regenerated thanks to Orihime after giving in by the others who wear him down. Three it's been revealed that Ichigo was related to the Shiba clan by his dad who was the former captain of squad 10 and head of a branch of the Shiba's, making Kaien and the others cousins to Ichigo.

Since Ichigo's power is greater than or equal to that of the Soul King, the head captain placed Ichigo under the C.R.A., so he can take multiple wives to repopulate both sides and that was a lot to take in.

Over the next few months repairs took a long time and things have changed a lot, Ganju went to live with Kisuke to serve as Ichigo's explosive expert, also Rukia became the permeant soul reaper to watch over Kara-Kura with Ichigo and she went to live with Orihime to keep her company along with Riruka. Also Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad manage to graduate early thanks to some heavy study group and cramming in info also helped.

Uryu decided to help his dad and study in the field of doctors and meds. Chad decided to go in boxing and plans to leave in 5 months. As for Ichigo he decided to check Shinto Tinto University and Kisuke send him there because he got some reports of strange things been going on there and the soul society wants him to go there and investigate there and everything has been paid for him.

Ichigo goes on one condition that Orihime comes with him, as knows that if what Kisuke said is true that having an extra pair of eyes might be a good idea and he agrees to the terms, he also gave Ichigo and Orihime the Yen equivalent of $30,000 and might need to find some jobs to get more cash and find a place to set up a forward base.

Both agreed and told their friends and family, Ichigo told Ikumi he managed to get his old job back and resigned from her work place, Orihime managed to get transfer to another bakery at Shinto Tieto so she can keep her job, both of them were to leave in a week, Isshin understood and told his son to be careful, Karin told him to call when he got there and Yuzu even though she is in middle school she didn't want Ichigo to go but he said he has to.

To his friends, he said once he found a place he'll call them so they can back them up and agreed, Keigo acted like an idiot and was knock-out, Mizuiro told him to text him when he can and Tatsuki wanted to come with them, but he said no she was about to punch him when Orihime brought her shield up and told her to stop surprising everyone and Tatsuki asked why.

Ichigo looked deep in her eyes and told her that he and the others survived all forms of hell from battling captains, against soul sucking vampires, going to where the hollows lived, bringing down Aizen, battled the first sub soul reaper and killed the Quincy king who was also the son of the soul king.

Tatsuki dropped to her knees as she never knew how Ichigo and his group have endured so much hell and apologized.

Soon a week passed and they said goodbye as the train took them to their next location.

Back to the matter at hand

As the train got closer, Ichigo was in deep thought after ending the blood war his powers were starting to change, after absorbing some Quincy spirit energy he felt there was something more to Zangetsu and he refused to give any info until Ichigo learn the whole truth, so he decided to find out later.

Soon the train arrived at the station and the both of them got off and looked at the city and it was different from 3 years ago.

Ichigo and Orihime felt different spiritual pressures all around and it was hard to know which they belong to, but one thing is for certain this will be a different adventure.

To be continued

Well I hope you enjoy this

This was something I've wanted to do for a long time

Ichigo will learn the truth of his powers later.

So I hope you enjoy this

The next one will be in the works but I'll have it up when it's done.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone how's it going?

Well here's the next chapter enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 2: exploring and a new face part 1

Ichigo and Orihime were marveling at the city known as Shinto Teito and it was very different from their hometown, it look a bit different from other cities.

Shaking their star-struck stuff out of their heads, they set off a place to live.

Luckily they found an apt room for 4 and managed to rent it, after getting settled in, they order some takeout and watch some TV, after dinner both of them went to bed Orihime went to sleep with Ichigo because it's her 1st night away from home and she need someone to soothe her and he let her sleep with him to make her feel better and they both went to sleep.

The next day both of them got up, got dressed and ate breakfast and then headed out for work, Ichigo walked Orihime to her job as he knew the city have some shady characters so he guards her. When they arrived Orihime thanked Ichigo with a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips and she went in the bakery, Ichigo was speechless at what just happened, this was a new experience for him as he walked.

As he figuring out these new feelings he heard something coming at him fast.

He looked up to see something coming and he didn't believe what he saw.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY PLEASE! I CAN'T STOP! PLEASE YOU HAVE MOVE RIGHT NOW!" said the voice.

The object came closer and then slammed Ichigo to the ground hard.

"Ow that hurt like hell." said Ichigo.

Then he felt something on him, on Ichigo was a young woman who is fair-skinned and she is average height, she sports a developed and curvaceous body, she has brown hair which is in hime-styled, it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, one strand that hangs above her head like an antenna and hip-long hair at the nape of her neck.

She also wears a white GI with red strings, red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper-white thigh high stockings and red combat gloves.

The girl then said "Ow I should've known that building was way too high to jump off of." Then she turned to face Ichigo with her brown eyes and said "Thank you, you must be the kind person who caught me."

"I wouldn't say caught." said Ichigo as he looked at the girl in front of him. "She's kind of cute." he said in his mind.

Then the girl sensed something and pushed Ichigo out of the way to avoid a lightning attack.

"There's no use running." said one voice. "We'll just find you again, so fight with us." said another voice.

Ichigo and his new looked to see 2 more girls with black hair and wearing some S&M clothing and the difference between them is the bust size and their personalities.

"I can't fight with you, well at least not yet." said the brown hair girl.

"You might not be feeling like fighting now sweetie." the other said as she and her sister both release some electricity.

"How are they doing that?" Ichigo thought.

Then the lightning users jumped at them ready to attack when the girl grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran off while the lightning girls yelling at them to come back but they were ignored.

"Where are we going?" asked Ichigo.

"Somewhere away from those two, do you know a place?" she asked.

"Yes my place." said Ichigo and gave her the directions and they headed that way.

One things for sure is that Ichigo's new adventure has only just begun as his mysterious new friend is the key to open the new door of the future adventures.

To be continued

Well this ends part 1 of this part 2 will be up soon.

Also I'll post a list to show who will be Ichigo's harem including his Sekirei

One more thing I'll post a new one-shot story on Thursday

The reason I'm splitting this in 2 because I don't want to make the chapter too complicated.

Well I better get going.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Happy Halloween


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

I don't own any of this

Enjoy the chapter

Chapter 3: exploring and a new face part 2

"ARGH!" groaned Ichigo.

Ichigo woke up with a headache as he tried to remember what happened yesterday.

He got up and went to the bathroom to take some headache pills.

After he took them he walked back and looked to see who was next to him sleeping that send a shock to him.

It was the girl he met and rescued and she was asleep wearing a white unbuttoned shirt and she was in her panties.

Ichigo felt his heart beating against his chest, he was sweating bullets and he felt a 'tent' forming in his pants.

The girl stirred from her sleep as she slowly wake from her slumber, she opened her eyes slowly, her vision was a bit blurry but she rubbed them to clear it up and then when her vision was cleared up she looked around and saw Ichigo.

The girl then sat on her knees and then got a happy look on her face.

"Hello there I want to thank you for protecting me from some unfriendly folks." she said.

Ichigo sat down but faced away from the girl as he is trying his hardest to not look and give in to his instincts.

"No-p-problem." said Ichigo while he tries to push down his urges.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he said as he tries to control his urges.

Just then someone knocked on the door and Ichigo went to answer it.

He opened the door to find a big suited man holding a big package and it was for the girl he rescued.

He got the package and the guy left.

Ichigo then put the box down and the girl opened it to find new clothes for her and it was the same one she wore yesterday and there more so she doesn't run out.

Ichigo then put on a blindfold so he doesn't look as she is changing clothes.

When she was done, he took it off and she is fully dressed.

Once that was done he went to the kitchen to make some food since both are hungry.

Just then Orihime came in.

"Morning Ichigo!" she said

Ichigo waved back and Orihime saw the new girl there.

She was about say something when Ichigo came by and said "Long story, explain later." and she went quiet after that.

Soon the 3 had their meal and they were full.

Orihime then left for work.

Ichigo then turned to the new girl.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

"My name is Musubi." she said.

"So why are you here in the city Musubi?" he asked.

She said "I don't know."

"Well I have free time so I can help you." he said.

"Thank you." said Musubi.

Soon Ichigo went to wash up, get dressed and headed out with Musubi.

What he doesn't know is that the secrets surround Shinto Teito will be revealed to him and his newest adventure will truly begin.

Ichigo and Musubi were now exploring the city looking for any kind of clues.

Ichigo kept a sharp eye for any kinds of trouble but trouble found them first.

Up ahead were the same lightning girls but they're in maid outfits passing stuff around.

And when they saw Ichigo and Musubi they gave chase.

They chased them across the streets through alley ways and over bridges until they cornered them.

"Well, well looks like you trapped." said Hikari.

"Now be good and hand over the Sekirei." said Hibiki.

Ichigo wonder what that word meant, but this isn't the time for questions, it's time for action.

So Ichigo held out his badge and said "Blade of bonds."

He was then enveloped in black and white light and was transformed into his full-bring, he drew his blade and put the badge on it.

"Ok who's first?" said Ichigo.

Hikari and Hibiki charged their hands with lightning and attacked Ichigo but he dodged it and came around and kicked them in the backs but they recovered and counter attack.

Musubi helped out as well and she moved fast and tackle Hikari while Ichigo blocked Hibiki's attack.

The 4 kept going fighting until the lightning twins combine their powers and blasted Ichigo to wall.

Ichigo survived thanks to his power reducing the impact but still kicks like a mule.

He tried to move again but the electricity have mess with his nervous system that sends signals to his body to move.

He was a sitting duck and Hikari and Hibiki moved closer to finish the job.

"You should have listen, but now you payed the price." they said.

Just then Musubi with all her strength knocked them away and ran to Ichigo.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I think so." said Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to moved but his body can't move quickly until the excess electricity is out of him.

Musubi felt worried for Ichigo and suddenly she felt her body reacting to him, her body was feeling like it was hot, her heart racing and she slowly move to Ichigo and then did something not even he expected.

She kissed him on the lips.

To be continued.

Well this ends part 3 Part 4 will be up soon.

Look I shortened it because I got some other stories to do and I need to finish 2 of them before my workload can be lighten a little.

The next story I'm doing is Shaggy's harem

Then I need to update 3 more stories

Also I need to get 2 new stories up and come up with new ideas.

Then I'll do Bleach Kombat and have 2 new chapters up

Then I will do a Naruto and Mortal Kombat story crossover soon.

Also I'm going to do surfing the wave ch16 so keep an eye out for it.

Well got to go.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings everyone

Here's the next chapter of the ashikabi reaper

Sorry it's been a while I was busy

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 4: exploring and a new face part 3

Ichigo felt like a statue as Musubi pressed her lips against his, then suddenly he saw pink-purple like wings coming from her back and then becoming blade like. Power was filling up Musubi as it flow through her.

The lightning twins felt shocked and a little worried now that Musubi has 'emerged' things got complicated for them.

"Oh crap it happened." said Hikari.

"She has emerged that is not good." added Hibiki.

Ichigo regain his senses after that kiss, he wonders hoe Musubi got a power up but he put the questions away for now as he has to focus at the moment.

Now that Musubi as emerged she took on Hikari who put up a force field but Musubi was stronger and broke through and Hikari avoided the attack.

Soon the twins regrouped and were about to counter attack when Ichigo used an attack when he used the words "Getsuga Tenshou!" and fired a crescent wave blast at them.

Both twins put up a shield to block but it pushed them all the way to the fence behind them and their shield broke and they took the blunt of it.

They were ok but they were out skilled.

"Damn this one is really unusual Hibiki." said Hikari.

"I know sis we better pull out." she said.

Not liking to retreat Hikari conceded with her twin.

"This is not over." she said to Ichigo as they jumped and retreated moving far away from them.

Ichigo wanted to pursue them but he felt his body shutting down due to the excess electricity.

Musubi caught him and they headed back to the apt.

Ichigo woke up later back at his place.

He felt all control of his body was back the excess electricity was out of him.

He dismissed his full-bring and saw Musubi making some curry.

"Ichigo you're awake!" she said happily.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I took you back to your apt and let you have some rest." she said.

Ichigo moved slowly as he headed towards the table and sat down.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About 4 hours." said Musubi.

Just then Orihime came in from work carrying some baked goods.

"Hi Ichigo." she greeted him.

She noticed Ichigo being a bit sluggish.

"Ichigo are you ok?" she asked him.

"I am Orihime but a bit worn out." he said to her.

Orihime went to get some water for Ichigo and he managed to drink it all.

"Thanks." he said.

"What happened out there I sensed a huge amount of power." said Orihime.

"It's hard to explain." said Ichigo.

Ichigo does not know what went down as he still have a lot of questions about all of this.

Just then Musubi brought the curry over to the table.

"Dig in everyone!" she said.

Both Ichigo and Orihime gasped at the size of the curry Musubi made and they saw her eating her portion of it.

They dig in as well deciding answering the questions for later.

They finished the curry and Ichigo and Orihime were stuffed while Musubi had that cute expression on her face.

"I'm full." said Ichigo with Orihime nodding her head.

'1 hour later'

After a rest from eating the 3 relaxed with both girls resting on Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo was blushing as the girls rest on him.

Just then his cell went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ah yes you must be Ichigo turn on the TV for some information."

Ichigo felt a vein pulsing on his head as by the sound of the voice he's annoying as hell but he did want more info so he turn on the TV.

"Greetings my friend and welcome to the Sekirei plan."

The man on TV had white hair wearing white clothes and a cape and has glasses and personality that made Ichigo annoyed.

"I already hate this guy." said Ichigo.

Looks like Ichigo is about to get some answers but what will he do with them?

To be continued

Well this ends the chapter

Ichigo will get a bit of info and he will move out because MBI will put pressure on them.

Also CH6 is where they will meet Miya

But that's all I can say for now

Also I have a poll for one of my stories check it out

Sorry this chapter is short but I have some stories to look after

Got to go

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone how's it going?

Well here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 5: rules and changing places part 1

Ichigo listened as the game master explained the rules of the Sekirei game.

He stated the rules are "1. Find other Sekireis and have them emerged and added to your team, the more you have the greater the team's chances are, also you can form teams with other Ashikabi's to help progress further but choose wisely. 2. When encounter another Ashikabi you can either fight or try to back away but sometimes you must fight to get through if all other options fail. 3. The entire city of Shinto Teito is the battleground so you must fight to climb the ranks and win many battles. 4. You can't tell anyone about the game or there will be consequences for that. 5. Anyone trying to escape the game will be punished along with anyone that helps them. 6. The first Ashikabi and their Sekirei to make their way to final round and beat will win a prize that only the gods can grant. More can be explained the rule book that will at your door after this is done. So good luck you'll need it." Said Minaka and the transmission ended.

"I really hate this guy." said Ichigo.

Just then someone knocked on the door and Ichigo got up to answer it, it was someone handing him a book with a note attached to it and the person left.

Ichigo looked at the note and read it.

"I forgot to tell you this Ichigo you must also find a suitable base for you and your Sekirei I forgot to add that. Signed the game master."

Ichigo got real annoyed.

"If I find him when this is done I'm going to put my foot in his ass for causing all this hell." he said to himself.

Anger aside Ichigo remember since there are others like Musubi with powers, the city will get one hell of a battle royal, but since he's getting in this as well, he has to be careful when using his powers, because with so many Sekireis with powers running around there is a chance innocent people might get caught in the crossfire so he can't be reckless and must be careful.

He decided to call Kisuke about this tomorrow so they can figure out what they can do.

He then ordered some Pizza and soda so they can have something to eat and drink and relax after all of this today.

After they ate, all 3 went to sleep with full bellies.

Next day Ichigo got up and got himself ready, after using the shower and dried off and got his clothes on, he then called Kisuke.

Ichigo explained to him what's going on and that he's also changing location since he has a hunch and will call Kisuke once he find a place to settle without so much hassle and trouble and then he needs to see him about this and hangs up.

Orihime then woke up and saw Ichigo heading for the door.

"Ichigo where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm going to get our deposit back and then you, I and Musubi will be finding another place to stay without trouble, wake Musubi and I'll be back and help pack up." said Ichigo.

Orihime then woke up Musubi and they began packing and cleaning the place.

After 15 minutes of paperwork Ichigo got their deposit back and went back to help packing as well.

After 20 minutes they cleaned the place and have their stuff packed.

They grabbed their stuff and left the apt, return their keys and set off finding another place to stay.

Meanwhile at MBI HQ Minaka is throwing a crazy tantrum, he's trying to find more info on Ichigo and Orihime since Musubi's ashikabi is Ichigo but their files on them is heavily encrypted and can't access it.

He kept going until he was hit by Takami to shut him up.

"Will you stop acting like a jackass?" she scolded.

"But I can't find any data on this Ichigo and his friend Orihime has their files and data sealed so we can't find anything." he whined.

Takami sighed and looked at the monitor and saw that the data on both were encrypted and no-one can access except maybe one.

As she looked it over she wonders if Ichigo can help end this madness for good.

A few hours later…

Ichigo, Musubi and Orihime were getting some food before finding a hotel for the night.

It was after sunset and the night skies came.

The 3 were looking for a hotel to crash before finding someplace to rent when they heard a scream coming from an alley up ahead.

They ran to the alley entrance when they saw some punks messing with a young woman who is well endowed with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well-developed body figure. She is usually wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. For the lower part she prefers Capri jeans.

"No get off of me!" she shouted.

"No way! You're too good for us to let go." said one of them.

Then two of them grabbed the woman by her wrists and the others were trying to get her pants off when Ichigo shouted.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" he said with anger.

"Orihime go call the police and Musubi go with her and keep her safe." he added.

"Ok." they said and ran off.

The punks were pissed and were distracted that the woman was able to break free of their grips and ran to Ichigo to safety.

"Hey dumbass stay out of this!" they said.

"Yeah that girl is ours." said one of the minions.

"Well obviously she doesn't want to be with you dumbasses." said Ichigo as his anger slowly rise.

"Well what are you going to do about it spiky head?"

Ichigo told the woman to go hide in that building and wait, because he was going to teach these morons a lesson they're never forget and she did.

The punks try to go after her but Ichigo barred their way and took out his badge.

"Blade of bonds." he whispered.

Ichigo was then turn into his full bring form and drew his blade and attached his badge to it.

But he didn't need the blade as he was about to lay the smack down on these fools.

The punks charged at Ichigo and Ichigo had the look that mean some asses are going to get kicked.

(25 minutes later)

Ichigo has kicked all of their asses and then power down and got jumped by the woman who held on to him.

She said thank you to him as she was shaken and Ichigo held her close.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you for saving Me." she said.

"Your welcome people who does that shit pisses me off." said Ichigo.

"I know usually I can handle them myself but I was off my a-game and they got the jump on me so I couldn't get away." she said.

"Well that's over now." added Ichigo.

"I didn't get your name, I am Uzume." she introduced herself.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well Ichigo I want to thank you with a token." said Uzume.

"Like what?"

"This." she said and pressed her lips against.

Ichigo saw brightly white light wings coming from Uzume and saw changing into blade-like wings like with Musubi only hers was pink and Uzume is white.

"I am Sekirei #10 Uzume By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled." she said and then hugged Ichigo.

Just then Musubi and Orihime came back and brought the cops with them.

They arrested the punks with charges of assault and attempted gang rape, Ichigo and Uzume told the cops what went down and they were free to go and the cops took the punks away.

Ichigo then explained that Uzume is a Sekirei and has emerged by him and now he has 2 Sekireis.

Orihime and Musubi hugged Uzume as their new friend.

Just then it started to rain and they were getting soaked.

The 4 headed for the nearest hotel where they rented a room for the night as the rain came down.

They were able to dry off and changed into different clothes.

Then they eat some food and then went to sleep when they were full.

Next morning the rain was gone and everyone was slowly waking up.

Ichigo woke up around 8:30 and he saw Orihime, Musubi and Uzume all in bed with him naked.

He look under the sheets and saw his pants was still on.

He breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't ready to become a dad yet.

He then gently woke the girls up from their sleep but they snuggled closer to Ichigo and didn't want to wake up so he resorted to plan B tickling them.

First Orihime, then Musubi and Uzume and they all got up annoyed their sleep was disrupted.

But they looked at Ichigo and they couldn't stay mad at him.

They had breakfast, wash up and got dressed and they left the hotel.

"So Uzume do have a place you live?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes I do follow me and I'll show you." she said leading the way.

After reaching the northern part of the city Uzume lead the 3 to a 2 story inn and said that's where she lived.

"Welcome to Izumo inn." said Uzume.

"This is where you live?" asked Ichigo and she nodded.

"Is there any room?" he asked and she said yes.

They followed her inside where they met the land lady.

The land lady is a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"Uzume where have you been? You had me and the others worried sick." she scolded.

Uzume had her head down until Ichigo spoke up.

"It's my fault ma'am, you see I helped her as she was being harassed by some gang and I help her by kicking their asses before things got worse and she stay with me and my friends for the night, please don't take your frustration on her." said Ichigo.

The landlady was surprised until she looked at the newspaper and saw the headline.

"So you were the one that helped Uzume, thank you my name is Miya I'm the landlady here." she said.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Orihime Inoue and Musubi." he said.

"Nice to meet you." they said to Miya.

"Thank you for saving Uzume you must have a good heart." Said Miya to Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his cheeks turning red and Orihime, Musubi and Uzume all hugged him and they have red cheeks as well.

"Uh Miya do have some room where we can stay?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course follow me." she said.

They follow Miya and went through some paper work and the deal was done.

Uzume show Orihime and Musubi their rooms and Ichigo went to call Kisuke.

As soon they left Miya went to go get dinner started when she felt something pulsing within her.

She clenched her chest as the pulse grew stronger.

"It can't be, it's impossible I can't be reacting to an ashikabi. But how is this possible?" she thought.

She push it down to focus on other things but one thing is for sure things are about to get interesting.

To be continued

Well that ends this overdue chapter

Sorry it took so long writer's block and things got in the way.

Well now Ichigo has 2 Sekirei and things are getting a bit more fun.

Next chapter Ichigo goes get Kisuke and he brought some stuff needed for the game.

Next Sekirei to emerge is no.4 Karasuba but it'll be quite the swords fight.

Also Kisuke has brought something to Ichigo to help him use his soul reaper powers while in his body and helps him regulate it so there won't be too much damage as Ichigo can get a bit carried away sometimes.

Also Miya is starting to react to Ichigo but she'll won't emerge until later.

Also Ichigo will get some weapons so he can fight alongside and use his powers as a last resort.

Also Minato will have 2 Sekirei No 54 Kuruse and no 108 Ku and will join Ichigo's team.

Now Ichigo will get a job but that will be for another time.

Also I would like to say starting next year I'm going to be a bit more creative with my stories.

Well I must be off

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone how was your holidays?

If you are reading this it mean we're in 2019

Well here's the new chapter enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 6: rules and changing places part 2

One morning Ichigo woke up after having a good night's rest and when he woke up he had a bit of a surprise waiting.

In bed was Orihime, Musubi and Uzume wearing some sleep clothes and holding onto him.

"If they were naked then that would be a surprise." he said to himself getting up.

However they clung on to him and didn't want to let go of him.

Sighing Ichigo went out of his room with the girls still on him.

When he got to the table, he sat down as Miya came in to make breakfast and saw them.

"They didn't want to let go of you?" she said and he sighed.

"I got this." she told him and did her infamous demonic visage which got the girls up and letting go of Ichigo, Miya was surprised that Ichigo wasn't affected.

With the girls awake Miya then made breakfast and they ate.

Soon Orihime left for work and Ichigo was still at the inn he was looking over some jobs, he got an e-mail from the university saying that due to an accident in the science labs, the entire building was closed for 3 months until they get it clean up and repaired and make sure no hazardous chemicals escaped into the city the entire building will be closed.

"Damn." he said.

Meanwhile outside Miya was outside drinking some tea when the pulse came back and she suppressed it again for now.

She was worried that she of all Sekirei to be reacting and the one she's reacting to is Ichigo.

A double decker problem hangs in her heart on one side she was happy that she found her chosen Ashikabi, but on the other side she worries that she might betray her late husband's memory by being with Ichigo what is she going to do? She secretly wish that Takehito would be appear and tell her.

Well things tend to happen in the most unexpected ways.

Meanwhile Ichigo was looking at the ad for construction, it said it pays well and he can get some money needed for paying rent and other things, he decide to give it a shot.

Then he got jumped by Uzume and Musubi with their chests pressing in his back.

Ichigo's face turned red but kept his composure.

"What do you 2 want?" he said.

"Come on Ichigo come play with us." said Uzume.

"Yeah it'll be fun!" added Musubi.

Ichigo is using every will power to not throw the girls on the table and ride them into the next day.

"Do I have to get Miya here?" he said making them stop.

"No." they answered.

"Look I'm heading out to get a job, I'll take you both shopping when I'm done alright?" he said.

The girls jumped for joy.

Ichigo then call the number and after talking with the foreman for 30 minutes he got the job, the foreman said he can work in 2 weeks and hung up.

"Well I got a job, so come on I'll take you shopping." he said.

Both girls grabbed Ichigo and dragged him to some places men dread.

When they got to the shopping district Uzume and Musubi went to the clothes stores and try on different clothes and they made Ichigo choose which they get.

Ichigo is starting to regret his words as he saw Musubi and Uzume trying out different clothes and making Ichigo blush and Uzume giggled at that.

When it came time to pay Uzume pulled out a card and handed to the cashier swiped it and gave it back to her and said that everything is payed and the 3 left.

When they found they place to sit Ichigo the asked Uzume what's the card she got.

"It's a MBI money card use it at any store in the capital and they'll pay for it with no upper limits all Sekireis have them." she said.

Ichigo's jaw dropped but before he can ask why she doesn't use it at the inn, it's Miya's rule and she and the MBI have a checkered past and she doesn't like talking about it.

Ichigo understood.

After that they head for the market to get some stuff needed for dinner.

They came back around 6 as Orihime just got in from work.

Uzume and Musubi took their things to their rooms as Ichigo bring in the food for Miya to get dinner started.

As Ichigo sat next to Orihime he noticed a young sliver hair man sitting across from him and look like he worked the graveyard shift and was exhausted.

"Hey didn't know you live here." said Ichigo.

"Sorry I work nights my name is Kagari." he said extending his hand.

"Ichigo and this is Orihime." he said extending his hand for hand shake.

"Nice to meet you both." said Kagari.

Just then Miya popped out and said that dinner is ready.

Musubi and Uzume came in and joined them as well.

They ate in comfort when Miya felt the same burst of energy in her coming back making her stop eating her meal mid-way.

"Miya are you ok?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm fine Ichigo just a headache nothing too serious." she said.

But the energy buildup was putting a strain on her and without warning Miya passed out and laid on the floor.

"Miya!" shouted everyone.

Kagari picked up Miya and took her to her room and told everyone get some rags and water and bring them.

Everyone then scrambled to get the items.

Kagari then got Miya to her room and laid her on her bed and has his suspicions.

"I wonder if this is happening because she's reacting to an ashikabi but that's impossible isn't it?" he thought.

He then went to get some medicine for Miya.

Soon everyone brought the items and Kagari and Uzume began treating Miya and told Ichigo, Orihime and Musubi they can handle this and they left.

Both can see and sense that Miya is reacting to an ashikabi, it has to be one very powerful to make her start reacting and Uzume has a guess that Ichigo might be the one she's reacting to.

After giving her medicine Miya was stable for now but how long before the energy build up starts to get dangerous?

Only time will tell.

About a week later and Miya was back to her old self.

Ichigo was on his own getting some stuff as Uzume and Musubi we're helping Orihime at the bakery due to them being short-handed.

As he was finished paying, he was heading back when he came across someone that was sending alarms in his head.

Standing in front of him was a woman with long gray hair in a ponytail and gray eyes, wearing a black uniform, a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings and on her hips is a sword.

But Ichigo can sense the bloodlust coming her, it reminds him of Kenpachi and anyone that are like him can be a dangerous enemy.

"Something tells me you are a Sekirei correct? Who the hell are you?" said Ichigo as he slowly reached for his badge.

"I am known as the black Sekirei, Sekirei No.4 Karasuba." she said introducing herself.

She then drew her blade at Ichigo.

Ichigo was in a tough spot, if Karasuba has powers like Uzume and Musubi then if he went into soul form she can deal damage to his body and his soul and even his full-bring will have trouble dealing with her.

But that was put to rest when a familiar person showed up between them.

"Yoruichi." said Ichigo in relief and put the badge away.

Karasuba retracts her sword and gave a Yoruichi a glare.

"Ichigo, Kisuke wanted you to have this." she said handing him a box.

She then turned to Karasuba.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." she said and then leaped away.

After she left Karasuba walked up to Ichigo.

"Well my fun time is ruined, but I still want to fight you Ichigo." she said.

She then handed him a card with her number on it.

"If you want to know more about the Sekirei plan, beat me and I might tell you, give me a call tomorrow for your answer." she said.

She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and then turned around and walked away after she said these words.

"When you see Miya tell her I said hello." and she walked away.

Ichigo was speechless and he look at the card in his hand.

Either way he was screwed.

When he got home he placed the food on the table and Miya went to make something.

He decided not to say anything and kept what happened to himself.

Later at night after and everyone was sleeping except Ichigo, he was still awake with a lot on his mind.

The thought of knowing more of the game and stopping it circled in his head for a while and decided if he wants more info he has to get it from Karasuba and so he made his choice.

He got his phone and went outside and called her.

"So Ichigo made your choice huh?" she said on the other line.

"I have but I have one request." he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I want our battle to be somewhere far from the city where no-one can get hurt." he said.

"Pick the place." she said.

"How about the hills near Mt. Fuji?" he suggested.

"Ok then." she answered.

"I'll come by tomorrow and collect you at noon." she said and hung up.

Ichigo then put his phone away and let out a deep sigh.

He then opened the box Yoruichi gave him from Kisuke.

"I hope this work Kisuke." he said.

What he doesn't know is that he was being watched by Miya who heard every word of it and was worried.

"Please don't get killed Ichigo." she whispered as she quietly returned to bed.

Tomorrow will be a surprising one with more surprises in store.

To be continued

Well that ends chapter

Now the next chapter will be Ichigo vs Karasuba and she gets winged next.

Now the package Kisuke sent to Ichigo will be revealed next chapter.

Also Musubi, Uzume and Orihime go with Ichigo in case there is a double cross in the works.

Another thing in ch9 that's when Minato comes in and his Sekirei will be No.57.

As for Homura I'm not sure maybe he can be Orihime's Sekirei but that'll be a while.

As for Miya for her to be winged in the next one I don't know.

But anything can happen.

Also in later chapters the inn is going to have a massive upgrade soon.

Well I'm off.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later and happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

I don't own any of this

Chapter 7: a clash of swords and feelings erupted

Morning came as Ichigo was getting up from sleep, after doing some stretches, he went down to the baths and took a shower.

As the water runs down all over him, he felt his mind getting cleared and he had one thing to do beat Karasuba and judging by the bloodlust she gave off it won't be easy to beat her.

After drying off and getting dressed, Ichigo looked at the box Kisuke made for him and opened it up.

Inside was a blue and gold amulet with a red skull on it with green chains.

He also found some instructions to use it.

After reading them he has the knowledge now.

He put the amulet on and hid it in his shirt.

He hopes that he will win because Karasuba will present a challenge.

He got down stairs, went to have some food and then called Karasuba to come pick him up at the location he'll be at.

Just before he left Orihime came up.

"Ichigo are you sure you want to go through this?" she asked.

"If I wanted to stop this even I will have to step up on the game board." he told her.

"Just be careful." she said.

"I will and before I go."

He tilted Orihime's chin up and placed his lips on hers.

Orihime was in bliss when Ichigo kissed her and then he pulled back.

"I'll be back." he said and the left through the door.

Orihime stood there with a massive blush on her face.

Ichigo then left the inn and headed to the spot where Karasuba will pick him up, he sensed he was being followed.

"Ok you can come out I know you are following me from the inn." he said.

He turned to see Musubi and Uzume following him.

"Really girls?" said Ichigo.

"We didn't want you to go alone, Karasuba is dangerous." said Uzume.

"Plus we're your Sekirei Ichigo." added Musubi.

Both of them gave Ichigo the puppy dog eye trick and Ichigo gave in.

"Ok you can come but you will do as I say we can't make too much trouble." said Ichigo.

The girls hugged Ichigo knowing that they can come.

"Come on." said Ichigo blushing.

The girls each took Ichigo's arms and walked.

Soon they arrived at the spot and 10 minutes later Karasuba came in a fancy red sports car for 4.

"So you brought your Sekirei and I see Musubi is yours?" she asked.

"Yes." said Ichigo feeling embarrassed.

"More fun, hop in." she said.

They got in and Karasuba drove off for the mountain range in Johto.

Meanwhile back at the inn Miya was in turmoil, her body was reacting to Ichigo and it was growing stronger despite being told to rest she was up doing her usual stuff and Orihime had to keep an eye on her.

On the road Karasuba was talking to Musubi and asking her how Ichigo became her ashikabi and other things. Ichigo and Uzume stayed quiet for a few reasons one it is unwise to make Karasuba mad since she is no.4 and she is very powerful. Two when she gets mad she's more dangerous.

After a couple of hours they arrived at the location.

Ichigo told Musubi and Uzume to stay put because he does not want them in the way and they might get hurt and they understood but Musubi pouted.

Uzume told her that the battle is 1 on 1 and she has to respect their choices.

Ichigo and Karasuba then walked about 100 feet from the car and into the field.

Karasuba then took out a wooden pick with a clock on it and stick in the ground.

"Ok Karasuba laid down the terms if I win then you tell me what you know." said Ichigo.

"Ok but if I win then you come with me back to MBI deal?" she said.

"Deal." said Ichigo.

"Here's the rules. No killing anyone, the first person to knock the other's sword out of their hands and make them yield in 30 minutes win. Sound fair?" said Ichigo.

"I don't mind as long I get to use my blade." she said.

Ichigo then pulled out the amulet.

"Ok here goes." he said and touched it.

Ichigo was then enveloped in a bright light and felt his body going in the amulet leaving his soul form and when the light fade he was in his soul reaper form. (After the full-bringers version)

"Wow never expect you to have powers Ichigo, this is will be fun." said Karasuba drawing her blade.

"We shall see start the clock." said Ichigo.

Karasuba started the clock and the duel begins.

Both charged at each other and their blades clashed.

Karasuba was fast and ruthless and swings her sword trying to get a hit on Ichigo but his blade as it was blocked her attacks despite its size.

Ichigo was able to block and parry but even he has to admit Karasuba moves fast and she has the bloodlust on her face like Kenpachi.

Both continued moving as fast speed their swords clashes, blocking attacks and counter attacks, but get lucky hits when they can.

Musubi and Uzume watched with interest.

"Wow Ichigo is amazing never pegged him with powers." said Uzume.

"Yeah and he's keeping up with Karasuba." added Musubi.

Both continued to watch as the two fought.

About 23 minutes in Ichigo decided to bring out the big gun and said this.

"BANKAI."

Ichigo then was transformed and his blade become narrower and black and curved with 3 protrusions on the blunt end of the tip.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

All 3 girls felt an increase in Ichigo's power and were amazed and a little turned on.

Karasuba felt an overwhelming urge to go berserk and well she did.

"You mine now Ichigo!" she said coming at him at full speed.

However this charging in recklessly gave Ichigo the chance to counter as soon she got close Karasuba swung her sword at him and he vanished and she felt a sharp pain in her gut as Ichigo was underneath her delivering a powerful palm strike that send her flying and dropping her blade and she landed on the ground.

She coughed before looking at Ichigo holding her sword and then moved quickly with his blade at her throat.

"Well Karasuba do you yield?" he said.

Karasuba never felt anything like this before, to be defeated by an ashikabi who was a soul reaper and also who she was reacting with had filled her with different emotions and saw that not only he's strong but a respectable warrior and wouldn't mind a rematch to see who was the better of the two.

"I yield." she said.

Ichigo then returned her sword and then power down and use the amulet to change him back.

He then went to stop the clock which show only 01:19 remaining.

Uzume and Musubi both ran and hugged Ichigo on his victory.

Karasuba then sheathed her sword and walked up to Ichigo.

"I have to say Ichigo that was impressive and a good duel." she said.

"No problem." he answered.

"But a deal is a deal I will tell you what I know but give me a few days." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there is some things I need to do but first."

She pulled Ichigo in for a kiss and she had her wings come out, they were sliver but with some red at the tips showing her bloodlust.

"I am Sekirei no.4 Karasuba. This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi!" she said.

"This is awesome Karasuba you're one of Ichigo's Sekirei!" said Musubi.

"This will be awkward." he thought.

"Come on I'll give you a lift." said Karasuba.

All 4 returned to the car and headed back.

They soon arrived back at the city.

They got out and Karasuba was able to steal one more kiss from Ichigo before driving off.

Musubi and Uzume then left to get some dinner and Ichigo walked back to the inn.

When he got back he saw Orihime running to him with an urgent look on her face.

"Orihime what's wrong?" he asked.

"Ichigo its Miya." she said.

She then led Ichigo to the kitchen where Miya was on the floor unable to move.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know she was fine 15 minutes ago when I left to talk to Tatsuki and when I got back she's on the floor with a burning fever." she said.

She then told him that she gave her some water and put a wash rag on her head to cool her off but that only slow down her fever.

Ichigo can sensed a huge power coming from Miya and he had to guess that Miya is a Sekirei like Musubi and the others but this was stronger.

"She must've been reacting to me and suppressed for so long that the energy build up was too much to handle." he thought.

Ichigo knew there was one way to save her and only hopes that karma doesn't come back and kick him in the ass.

"Orihime please stand back." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then swallowed the lump in his throat and got down to Miya.

"I hope this works." he said to himself.

He then leaned in slowly and carefully placed his lips upon Miya's and kissed her.

Then as if by magic Miya awoke with a huge power surge as she grew purple wings that looked like blades and a pillar of light appeared behind her.

When the lights and wings vanished Miya was awake and a new feeling awakened.

Before anyone can say anything Miya pulled Ichigo for a kiss and grabbed him and Orihime and headed for the bedroom.

"Uh-oh." said Ichigo. "This is going to be a surprising one"

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Ichigo has now 4 Sekirei and in the next chapter he gets it on with Miya and Orihime.

Ichigo will tell Miya about Karasuba later.

Karasuba will be busy for a while but come ch10 she comes and stay and Miya will have to learn to tolerate her especially when it comes to sharing Ichigo.

In the fight Ichigo was holding back a lot of his power because the last thing he needs is people snooping around about unexpected changes in the landscape like his last battle with Aizen.

Ichigo needs to be careful when fighting since there are people around he has to use his powers wisely so he's getting other weapons to use that won't cause major damage in the city because the last thing he needs is people panicking.

In chapter 11 Tatsuki makes a visit.

Ok that's all for now

I must be off

So Read and Review no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone how are you?

Here's the next chapter

I don't own any of this

Enjoy the chapter

Chapter 8: running emotions and the aftermath

Ichigo and Orihime was being pulled by Miya and were taken to her room and then got brought in and closed the door behind them.

"Miya are you ok?" asked Ichigo.

She didn't say anything except kissing Ichigo on the lips and getting his shirt off.

Next she undid her sash letting her purple hakama down revealing some light lavender panties and then her sash revealing a light blue bra holding her breasts.

She then went over to Orihime and stripped her of her clothes showing her pink bra and panties.

Miya then jumped on to Ichigo and kissed him again.

"Miya what has gotten into you?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but I have this roaring fire inside me and I need you to cool me off please help me cool off." she said while kissing him.

She then untie her ribbon and let her hair flow.

Ichigo felt his lust and reason being conflicted, he wanted Miya to stop but he's starting to get in the mood and he was feeling a 'tent' in his pants.

Miya held on as Ichigo undid his pants letting it drop to the floor.

Miya continued kissing Ichigo as he got out of his pants and walked to Orihime.

Ichigo was in his black boxers and he pulled Orihime for a kiss as well making it 3way.

Ichigo got Miya to let go of his waist and she started rubbing her ass against his crotch.

Ichigo felt his urges getting stronger and decided to do it.

He pulled Miya close to him and slid her panties off of her and then took off her bra leaving her naked.

Orihime then moved in and got his boxers off showing his big and hard cock.

Miya placed her hands against the wall and stick her ass wanting Ichigo to pound her from behind.

"Take me Ichigo I need this." she said.

Ichigo then walked up behind her and stick his cock inside her pussy and push it all the way in making Miya moan and started moving his hips.

"Oh god Ichigo this feels great!" she said.

Ichigo felt Miya's ass slapping against him as he pounds her pussy good.

Orihime stood and watched them having sex and wonders when her turn is coming?

Ichigo moved a bit closer to Miya and started grabbing her breasts which were big but soft.

"Whoa Ichigo you getting a little greedy are you?" said Miya.

"Oh yeah take this." and he twist her nipples making her moan.

Ichigo pulled Miya's back against his chest and played her breasts while pounding her harder.

They went at it for 30 minutes before Miya's first climax.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." she said.

Ichigo felt his cock getting bigger in Miya and with one last thrust he came inside her hard.

He thrusted slowly as he unloaded his spunk in her and he was still ready to go.

"Come here Orihime." said Ichigo.

Orihime came over as Ichigo pulled out of Miya.

"Miya why not you get some rest on the bed and we continue this." he said and she went on the bed to rest.

Ichigo then pulled Orihime for a kiss and massage her breasts with her bra on.

Then he also started fingering her pussy making her wet and slid her panties off and continued.

"Oh Ichigo you have magic fingers. OH please make me yours I want you in me now!" Orihime begged.

"Ok then." said Ichigo and he took off her bra, held her right leg and jammed his cock in her hard.

"Ow Ichigo that hurt." said Orihime.

"Sorry." he said.

"Go easy next time. Ok now start moving." she said and Ichigo started moving.

Ichigo thrusted in and out of Orihime's pussy and recently popped her cherry, he watched her breasts moved up and down in front of him and he began sucking on them and squeezed them making Orihime moan.

Next Ichigo turned Orihime around and fucked her from behind while grabbing her breasts.

"Ichigo, Ichigo you're amazing please keep fucking me!" shouted Orihime.

Ichigo and Orihime then moved to the bed with Miya and Orihime was above her.

Ichigo kept screwing Orihime with her breasts hovering over Miya as Ichigo kept screwing her pussy.

They kept going for a while until Orihime was nearing her limit.

"Ichigo please cum in me!" she said.

Ichigo kept going until his cock started twitching and blast his load his load inside her.

Orihime felt her body shake as Ichigo fills her up with his spunk and when he was done he pulled out and she fell to the bed beside Miya.

Miya pulled Ichigo and stick his cock in her and they doing it missionary.

Ichigo pumped Miya's pussy good as he was top on her, her breasts rubbing against his chest and she held him close to her.

Miya felt like being pure bliss with Ichigo and didn't wanted it to end.

Ichigo switched between Miya and Orihime a couple of time and went 5 rounds before Orihime was done and Miya was about done as well.

"Ichigo I'm cuming please fill me up and give me one last kiss." said Miya.

Ichigo kissed Miya's lips as he went faster and faster until he blasted his load inside Miya.

Miya held on to Ichigo as he unloaded his load inside their bodies twitched for a few minutes before Ichigo pulled out of Miya laid beside her with Orihime cuddling with them.

Ichigo pulled the blanket over them and one by one they all fell asleep.

Ichigo texted Uzume telling her that she and Musubi don't wake Miya up as she is sleeping and he's getting some rest as well.

The next morning…

Ichigo woke up, he got up and looked around to see Orihime and Miya in bed naked and so is he.

"Wake up girls." he said nudging them.

But they didn't want to wake up and moved closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo got an annoyed look on his face. "Ok plan B."

"Hey Miya, Karasuba is in the inn."

That got Miya up and Ichigo had to restrain her from getting her sword and running out naked.

"Miya stop! I was kidding, she's not here, do you want to run outside naked?" said Ichigo.

Miya stop and looked down to see her naked body and he was right.

Then she remembered what happened yesterday and waves of emotions came flooding in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Let's get cleaned up and I'll explain and can you help me wake up Orihime?" he asked.

Miya woke up Orihime and all 3 sneaked into the bath house.

Ichigo told her what happened between his duel with Karasuba and she became his 3rd Sekirei and when he got back Orihime led him to her being on the floor out cold and he had to kiss her to help but it caused her to emerge becoming his 4th Sekirei and then she dragged both of them to her bedroom for intense 3way sex.

Miya felt like she just broken a lot of rules she made and fearing that she betrayed her husband's memory.

"Miya you didn't betray your husband's memory." said Ichigo.

That surprised Miya as she looked at her new Ashikabi.

"Miya if there's one thing your husband want for you even if he's gone is you to be happy even being with someone that can make you happy." Ichigo said kindly.

Miya felt a new spring of emotions flowing into her as if her soul was reborn as she hugged Ichigo as tears left her eyes.

"Thank you Ichigo my Ashikabi for your kind words." said Miya.

"No-o problem!" said Ichigo stuttering.

Ichigo felt Miya's breasts pressing against him and felt Orihime against his back joining in the hug as well.

They then got off of Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Orihime let's keep what happened between the 3 of us a secret for now." said Miya.

"Good idea." added Ichigo with Orihime nodding.

Soon all 3 washed up got dressed and had breakfast with Musubi and Uzume.

Ichigo has a feeling that Musubi and Uzume are next to have sex with him and Karasuba would want some as well.

"I got 4 Sekirei, Orihime, had sex and I have a feeling things are going to change again." he thought.

He was right though.

Later in the afternoon Miya was by herself tending to the garden as the memories of her and Ichigo going to pound town was still fresh in her mind.

She wonders if she's doing the right thing she wished that Takehito appear and tell her.

But her wish is going to get granted one way or another.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo was at the park and decided to have a talk with Zangetsu so he got into meditating position and began communicating with his blade.

He soon arrived in his inner world and noticed he was standing on grass.

he looked around to see his world has changed, no longer it was rows of skyscrapers instead there was some towers but there was some cities, hills, beaches, oceans, forests, mountains, sunny, and some animals.

One of the biggest changes was he was standing in front of a 15 story mansion painted in white, black, red and blue and yellow and green.

Then he sensed the old man.

"It's been a while Ichigo."

He turned to see the spirit of his sword standing in front of him.

"Zangetsu." said Ichigo.

"Come with me Ichigo there's some one that wants to see you." Zangetsu said.

Ichigo followed him into the mansion and standing in the main hall was the person waiting for Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki."

The person step into light revealed himself he had gray messy hair that hides a part of his face, and wore a turtle neck sweater and sweatpants covered by a white lab coat.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"I am Takehito Asuma Miya's husband." he said.

(Gulp) "Oh crap." said Ichigo.

This is will be awkward.

To be continued

Now next chapter Ichigo will be talking with Takehito and later it might be Uzume's or Musubi's turn to have fun in the sack.

Also I might bring in the hidden villain and don't ask me who it is, it's a surprise.

Also I want to say that I am going to do a Naruto one-shot story when? I don't know.

Also I have a poll up for a future bleach/arrow-verse crossover so when you can vote to help me pick which one that's best suited for Ichigo.

Also to those who watch Red vs Blue s17 is coming next month I am excited.

Well that said I'm out

So read and review no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 9: A husband's tale and another round in bed

(Inner world)

Ichigo and Zangetsu met Takehito Miya's husband and former scientist of MBI.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"I have come here to tell you about MBI and you need to stop the game." he said.

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"Because I tried to stop it and it cost me my life and now the place has become a shadow of its former self." he said.

"But there's more." he continued.

"I have been sensing that there's a new evil coming and might use the Sekirei game to their nefarious ends and when will they strike I don't know but you must be careful because I have a feeling that one of them is coming." he warned.

Ichigo was about to say something when Takehito raised his hand to stop him.

"I know that you want to tell your friends back home but you can't not until you get some proof to show them. Listen Ichigo it's my fault for all of this started when I turned the 1st 5 into powerful killing machines but I have seen you in your battles and thought you may be the one to help and bring peace and stop MBI's leader for exploiting them and stop this game forever." he said.

"So will you help me Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" answered Ichigo.

"That's good but now I must rest, I'll tell you more when I regain my strength so I'll hide out here in your soul if that's ok, but you can't tell anyone about me being here especially Miya not yet at least." said Takehito.

"I understand." said Ichigo with Zangetsu nodding.

Ichigo felt himself being tugged back to the real world and knew he had to go.

"Zangetsu watch over Takehito and let me know if he wakes up."

"Very well Ichigo." said Zangetsu.

Ichigo then left his world and returned to his body.

(Real world)

Ichigo woke up, he then got up and left the park.

He walked around in the city doing a thinking of what Takehito said and with the game in play and each Sekirei have different powers and that can be tricky to figure out how to defend against such attacks so, he decided to get some gear to be better equipped.

He went to a weapon shop, where he bought some throwing knives, throwing stars, daggers, and a black sword and some flash bangs to surprise any that uses elemental powers.

After getting the weapons, he then returned to the inn and put his weapons away for later.

After he put the sword away and closed the closet door.

He then felt someone hugging from behind.

He turned around to see Uzume.

"What is it Uzume?" he asked.

"Hey Ichigo I was wondering want to spend some time with me?" she asked.

"I don't know Uzume." he said.

"Come on Ichigo I want to thank you for saving me and making me your Sekirei." she said.

She then took his hand and placed it where her heart is.

"Please Ichigo?" she said.

Ichigo looked at her eyes and sighed.

"OK Uzume." he said.

Uzume was happy and hugged Ichigo.

"Well let's take it to my room so I can show my gratitude to you." she said pulling him.

Ichigo has an idea where this going.

When they got to her room she closed the door behind her and then she kissed him.

She reached for the helm of his shirt and got it off of Ichigo and she got a look at his body.

"Wow Ichigo you're hot and I can't wait to see what you're got." she said with a glint in her eye.

Uzume then took her shirt off revealing her a white bra holding her huge breasts and then slid her pants down revealing some pink panties showing off her ass.

She then walked over and wrapped around his neck kissing him.

"You taste like strawberries and chocolate Ichigo." said Uzume.

"You taste like vanilla and cinnamon Uzume." said Ichigo.

Uzume then got Ichigo's pants off showing his dark blue boxers.

Then she guided Ichigo down to the floor and they continued kissing.

Ichigo continued kissing across Uzume's body until he reached her belly.

"Never pegged you to be this good Ichigo." she said.

Uzume felt her breathing getting shallow as Ichigo continued kissing all over her.

"Now we get serious." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then massaged her breasts in her bra and then use 2 of his fingers to massage her pussy with her panties on.

"Wow you're devious Ichigo. Oh easy there." said Uzume.

Ichigo then pulled her panties off and slid his boxers off showing his big cock.

Uzume stood up and took her bra off showing her huge E cup breasts to Ichigo.

Ichigo then sucked on the right and massaged the left.

Uzume felt herself getting turned on more as her body shakes under Ichigo's touch.

Ichigo then switched and sucked on her left breast and massaged the right.

Uzume continued to fall under Ichigo's spell and her body kept feeling good until.

"AH!"

She had her first orgasm.

"Please stop teasing me Ichigo and let me feel all of you." she pleaded.

"All you had to do is ask." he said.

Ichigo stopped playing with her breasts and got in position.

"Ready?" said Ichigo.

"Yes." Uzume answered.

"Then here we go." he said.

Ichigo guided his cock to her pussy and Uzume spread her legs, they kissed as Ichigo jammed his cock in making her moaned in his mouth.

Ichigo started moving his hips, his cock going in and out of Uzume's pussy.

"Damn Uzume you got one smoking hot body." said Ichigo moving.

"Oh! Yeah so do you Ichigo any girl would be lucky to be with you." said Uzume. "Now go a bit faster."

Ichigo went a bit faster and pounded Uzume harder.

Ichigo then let out a low deep growl.

Uzume felt Ichigo all over her and wanted more.

"More Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo went faster as he bucked his hips, sucked her breasts and kissed her.

Uzume then wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him in her and she wanted more sex.

A couple of hours went by and Uzume was about at her limit, despite her experience she's no match for Ichigo's stamina.

"Ichigo I'm cumming please do it inside." she said.

Ichigo went faster than before and then he came at the same time as she did.

Ichigo jolted a couple of times as he filled Uzume with his spunk and after 10 more thrusts he was done and pulled out of Uzume as she laid beside him.

"That was a hell of a way saying thanks Uzume." said Ichigo.

"Your welcome Ichigo I'm glad you enjoy it now I'm going to get some rest." she said.

Then she was out like a light and laid on Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo still had some energy left in the tank and was about to close his eyes when he noticed the door was slightly opened.

He gently moved Uzume on her side and went to the door and opened it to find a very flustered and embarrassed Musubi with her fingers and panties wet.

"Wow never thought you be the peeking one Musubi." smirked Ichigo.

Musubi felt her face turning red and was about to leave when Ichigo grabbed her.

"If you wanted to join in you could've asked." he said.

"I didn't want to disturb you two." she stammered.

"So you want to know how Uzume, Orihime and Miya felt when they're with me right?" he asked.

Musubi nodded.

"Follow my lead." he said pulling her in Uzume's room and closing the door.

Ichigo then kissed Musubi on the lips and she fell under his spell.

She then let Ichigo take her clothes off.

Musubi felt like putty in Ichigo's hands with his touch.

Musubi was now naked saved for her stockings.

Ichigo pulled her in for a kiss.

"Show me how you do it Ichigo." she said in a lust-like state.

"All you had to do was ask." he said.

Ichigo looked at Uzume and she was still passed out from having sex and she won't be awake for a while.

He then guided Musubi and laid her on her back.

"Ready Musubi?" said Ichigo and she nodded.

"Then here we go." he then stick his cock in Musubi's pussy and it went in.

Ichigo started moving his hips making Musubi moan.

He moved his hips and cock making Musubi feel good.

"Oh that feels so good Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo grunted as he pounds Musubi, the ecstasy coming from them was growing.

Next Musubi got on all 4's and Ichigo pounds her from her behind.

"That's it Ichigo! Keep going, keep fucking me hard!" she said a little loudly.

Ichigo pounded and slapped her ass and squeezed her large breasts while his cock was being squeezed by her pussy.

They went at it before going back to missionary with Ichigo sucking her breasts and Musubi held his head.

(3 hours later)

Ichigo and Musubi went about 11 rounds before they were at their limit.

"Ichigo I feel like cumming, I'm going to cum!" she said.

"Here it comes!" he said.

Ichigo was on overdrive pounding like crazy and then he came in Musubi.

Both kissed as Ichigo fills her up with his spunk seeping its way in her and more came as Ichigo was thrusting and moved slowly.

With one last thrust Ichigo was done and pulled out of Musubi and laid on his back catching his breath.

Musubi laid on his chest as she was catching her breath as well.

She then felt very tired as her eyes had a hard time staying open as the need for sleep comes.

"That was great Ichigo I hope we can do it again!" she said.

"Same here, but let's get some rest." he said.

Soon Musubi feel asleep and laid her head on his chest.

Ichigo then carefully moved Uzume and she laid on his chest as well.

Then he went to sleep as well with both girls lightly snoring on him as his heart return to a steady beat.

Just then Miya came back with some groceries when she saw the first floor was empty, after she put the stuff away for dinner, she knows that Matsu hasn't left her room and Kagari and Orihime are busy so she went to Uzume's room and opened the door to find Uzume and Musubi in bed naked with Ichigo.

She wanted to punish them for breaking some rules but she looked at Ichigo and she felt being drawn to him and wanted to be in it so snuck in and got her clothes off and quietly sneak beneath the sheets and laid on Ichigo's chest and fell asleep as well without waking them.

(Meanwhile inside his inner world)

Takehito woke up and decided to check and see what's going on with Ichigo, he went to a mirror and the reflection changed to what Ichigo see in the real world.

He saw his beloved Miya naked laying on Ichigo and next to them was Musubi and Uzume.

He's glad that Miya has found someone that can make her happy but he worries what kind of danger this new evil would bring and wonders if Ichigo can protect Miya.

Only time will tell.

(Out in the real world)

Above the city a crack appear in the sky, it slowly got bigger and bigger until someone's hands came out and push it aside making it big enough for the person to come out and the person came out and the crack was sealed up.

"So this is the where everyone has gathered, this will be fun." he said with a dark chuckle followed.

A dark presence has appeared and things have begun to change and something tells that Ichigo will be fighting his biggest battle yet.

But only time will reveal the mysterious person dark objectives only time will tell.

To be continued

That ends this chapter

More of Takehito talking to Ichigo will be in the later chapters.

In the next chapter Karasuba comes to stay at the inn and Ichigo is going have to play peacemaker between them and make sure they don't kill each other.

While that's happening Ichigo discovered the hidden tenant Matsu and after hearing her story he learn to deal with her and in the process she become his 5th Sekirei.

In ch12 Ichigo meets Minato and his Sekirei no.54 and along with Musubi they went to find Ku and save her from no.43 and her Ashikabi.

In ch14 the inn gets an upgrade after an incident with hollows and Miya calls an old friend for a favor.

In ch17 Ichigo and Minato and Seo team up to find Tsukumi and after fighting and getting through her thick skull about her views of Ashikabi she relent and became Ichigo's 6th Sekirei.

Also in ch15 Rangiku makes a visit.

Another thing the story of how Takehito got stuck in Ichigo's inner world will be told in ch18

Also the mysterious villain that came will be revealed in due time.

Well that's all for now I'm off to watch Netflix

So Read and Review no flames and no disrespectful words.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later homies


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 10: house guest with a side of killer intent

* * *

Ichigo woke up a bit later, he realize he was in Uzume's room and he had sex with her then with Musubi and he fell asleep.

Now he felt something was on him, he looked to see Miya naked laying on him sleeping.

"Miya wake up." said Ichigo as he shook her.

But Miya didn't want to wake up as she was too comfy using Ichigo as a pillow.

"Come on Miya don't you have dinner to make?" said Ichigo.

Miya didn't want to wake and wanted to sleep with her Ashikabi.

Ichigo felt her breasts pressed against his chest and her pussy rubbing against his cock wanting it and so Ichigo had to be tricky.

"Ok Miya if you don't wake up, I'll have to wake Uzume and Musubi." said Ichigo.

That woke her up at once.

"That was a dirty trick Ichigo." Miya playfully scolded him.

"Well you didn't want to wake up." Ichigo said.

"Well you're too comfy." Counter Miya.

Both had a stare at each other before they just kissed.

"I want you." said Miya.

"Then let's ride." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then moved his cock inside Miya's pussy and she let out a moan but not loud enough to wake the others.

Ichigo was on his knees and Miya was on his lap moving up and down on his cock.

"Oh fuck this is great Ichigo." Miya said in ecstasy.

Ichigo made another move and sucked one of her breasts and licked her nipples in clockwise motion with his tongue.

Then he went counter clockwise and squeezed them.

"Ichigo you're so fucking good please more!" she said.

Ichigo picked up speed and made Miya bounce up and down his cock, they went at it for 20 minutes before they climaxed.

They came so hard that Miya wrapped herself around Ichigo as he came inside her, after 5 minutes of staying linked and after emptying his balls. Miya laid on the floor as her body reeled from getting fucked by Ichigo and his cock.

"Ok that was fun Miya but let's do it in your room next time?" said Ichigo.

"Good point." said Miya as she got up and got dressed.

"See you around." she whispered and left for the kitchen.

Ichigo decided to wake up Musubi and Uzume, he gently shook them on their shoulders and they woke up with a groan.

Uzume was up and she saw Musubi.

"Musubi? What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"I heard you and Ichigo." she said while Uzume turned red. "Then Ichigo caught me and we had sex." she continued.

"You've been naughty Musubi." said Uzume as she playfully tackled her and grabbed her breasts.

"Uzume!" she exclaimed.

"Ok you two. Come on Miya is getting dinner ready." said Ichigo as he was getting dressed.

Uzume relents and she and Musubi got dressed and left with Ichigo.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone enjoy themselves.

Later that night as most people would be asleep, Ichigo decided to do some patrolling to stretch his legs and Uzume follow him in secret.

He was high above the city and looked around and there was no activity to do, so he turned around and went back with Uzume behind in secret.

When he got back he power down and went to sleep.

Next day will be full of surprises.

Next morning Ichigo woke up, got a robe on and went down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

As he sat down and ate his food, his mind drifted to a fantasy where he was a captain of a pirate ship and his crew of misfits, sailing the seas for adventure, treasures and battles and right now he and his crew are battling against another crew and Ichigo was fighting the captain armed with his 2 cutlass swords battling the captain. He managed to get the upper hand when his fantasy was brought to a halt when he got jumped by Uzume, Musubi and Orihime.

All 3 girls were on him wanting to play but Ichigo wasn't in the mood and was about to shout when Miya came in and used her 'demon' face to get them off of him.

"Thanks Miya." he said.

Miya nodded and she began to eat her food when there was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." said Ichigo getting up.

He walked to the door and opened it to find a surprise.

"Hello my Ashikabi."

Ichigo's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw Karasuba with a big suitcase behind her.

"Oh crap. Miya! Would you come here?" asked Ichigo.

Miya soon came over to see what Ichigo needed and then a burst of killer intent erupted from her when she saw Karasuba, she drew her blade and rush to kill her but before Karasuba drew her blade Ichigo summon his sword and block Miya's strike.

"Miya stand down." said Ichigo.

"Ichigo that killer is not allowed here!" she said with anger.

"I hate to tell you this Miya but she's part of the team, she's one of my Sekirei, so stand down!" Ichigo continued.

That made Miya stopped and retracted her blade and looked at Ichigo.

"She's your Sekirei?" she said and Ichigo nodded.

"How?" she asked.

"It was after the duel we had and she kissed me allowing her to be marked by me and she's my Sekirei now." said Ichigo.

"That's right Miya and now we have Ichigo as our Ashikabi." Karasuba said as she wrapped around Ichigo's arm making Miya madder.

"Karasuba you're not helping." said Ichigo.

He sigh and took a deep breath.

"Now Miya I know there's some bad blood between you two but since you both my Sekirei, you've got to learn to tolerate each other here ok?" said Ichigo with a stern look.

Miya wanted to yell at Ichigo for telling her what to do, but can't when he's right.

"So Miya, Karasuba I want you 2 to promise when I'm here or out I want no fighting or using others as pawn for your schemes and no killing each other and if you want to fight take it outside understand?" said Ichigo.

"Yes my Ashikabi." they said.

"And no sneak attacks at night." he added.

"Damn it." they muttered.

"I heard that." Said Ichigo making them jumped.

"Sorry." they said.

"Come Karasuba you can sleep with Musubi." said Ichigo.

Karasuba got her suitcase and went with Ichigo to her new room.

Miya wanted to kill Karasuba but since she's Ichigo Sekirei and last thing she wanted to do is for him to hate her so she'll try to tolerate her but it won't be easy.

After getting settled in, Karasuba follow Ichigo to the dining room and Miya was waiting.

"Look Miya I'm not a spy for MBI I'm Ichigo's Sekirei so I'm basically a double agent, I can gather info for you while maintain my job at MBI and make sure no-one from the discipline squad will come after you but there might be limits of what I can do to slow them so watch your guard." she said.

"But don't worry I won't betray Ichigo and his Sekirei and that means you Miya." she added.

"How do we know you're not leading MBI here?" she asked.

"Thanks to a certain friend of ours my car emits a jamming signal and so the satellites can't ping this place and I have another one that can be installed here if you want." offered Karasuba.

Miya thought for a moment as the game prolongs things will get more dangerous.

"I'll think about it." she said.

"Now I will have to return to MBI from time to time to keep things on the down low and not arouse suspicions." said Karasuba in a serious voice.

"She does have a point Miya." added Ichigo.

"Ok you can stay Karasuba but if you try anything and you and I will need to talk got it?" said Miya.

"Of course." agreed Karasuba.

For the rest of the day everyone tried to get along with Karasuba but it wasn't easy due to her lust for battle.

Ichigo made sure that Miya and Karasuba behave with each other and that is easier said than done.

After having lunch, Ichigo decided to go out alone for a bit to clear his mind.

He went to a book store and bought some books ranges from history, a bit of noir and sci-fi.

When he got back he went to his room, when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Ichigo."

It was Takehito luckily Ichigo got a mirror so he can talk with him easily when he's alone.

"What's up Takehito?" said Ichigo.

"Sorry for that Ichigo but I have a bit of a vision that's come with a warning." said Takehito grimly.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"A new enemy, a very dangerous one is coming and it will change the Sekirei game." Takehito said.

"How so?" said Ichigo.

"I don't know and that's what so troubling." Takehito groaned.

"But he will send some monsters that can give even Kisuke a run for his money." he added.

That made Ichigo shake a little, if someone is as strong if not stronger like Kisuke or the other captains that he's right to be worried.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Ichigo.

Takehito shook his head no.

"He'll make himself known when he feels like it, but until you and your Sekirei are stronger you can't defeat them." he said.

Takehito then started to feel weak.

"Sorry Ichigo I must go but you can't tell anyone of this." he said.

Ichigo nodded.

Takehito then vanished and only Ichigo's reflection remain.

"Ok that was surprising." he said to himself.

Ichigo then put the mirror away and went to have some lunch.

After that he went outside to practice his sword.

He summon the blade and began.

He did some practice swings first and swung about 50 times. He was careful not to fire the Getsuga Tensho.

Next he did some push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups and upside down pull-ups on a tree.

Ichigo kept practicing and working out for 30 minutes before calling it quits.

After wiping his face with a rag and drinking some water and sitting down, Ichigo took a breather.

"Whoa haven't worked out like that in a while." he said.

Just then Uzume came out.

"Wow Ichigo you're even hotter after you work out." she said sitting down next to him.

"What brings you out here?" he asked.

"I saw you doing some exercise and watched." she said.

Then she moved and got on his lap.

"Really?" he sighed.

"Come on Ichigo you like this." she said.

Uzume then took her shirt off exposing her chest and white bra to Ichigo.

Then she kissed him on the lips.

Ichigo and Uzume make out and they were so deep in trance they didn't hear Orihime and Musubi behind them.

They tackled them to the ground snapping them back and Ichigo was on top of Uzume.

"Really you 2?" he said and they laughed.

Sighing they got up and he handed Uzume her shirt back and she put it on.

"I'm going to wash up and I want to be alone." he said and went inside.

After turning the water on and getting in the tub, Ichigo felt his body relaxed.

He dozed in the tub as his body rest and recharged he kept his head above the water.

He was in the bath for 20 minutes and as he spaced out, he didn't hear someone come in.

The person quietly moved around and undid her towel and slowly enter the tub with Ichigo.

The mysterious person moved closer to Ichigo and placed her hand on his cheek and tried to kiss him only for him to wake up and in one fell swoop he had her pinned on the wall and holding her wrists in place.

"Who the hell are you?" said Ichigo.

"Relax I'm not an enemy." she said.

When the steam slowly vanished Ichigo got a look at the mystery guest, she was a woman with long red hair and matching eyes, glasses and a hot body like Musubi and the others.

"Let me guess you're a Sekirei?" said Ichigo and she nodded.

"I am but can you please let me go?" she asked and he released her.

"Sorry I sneaked in here." she said.

"It's ok but don't do it again, I take you live here?" he asked and she nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I am Sekirei No2 Matsu." she introduced herself "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki Ashikabi of 4."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"My power is tech and information." she said.

"Ok but can we get dressed so you can tell me more?" he asked.

"Ok that's a good idea." said Matsu.

Both of them got out, dried off and got dressed and in time for dinner.

At dinner Musubi and Orihime were surprised to see Matsu, she introduced herself and Miya explained that she's on the run from MBI and that's a story for another time.

Just then Karasuba came in and sat down and Matsu freaked out.

"Don't worry she's on our side and she's my Sekirei." said Ichigo.

Matsu was in shock that the black Sekirei is Ichigo's and that she's living here.

"She and Miya are behaving and they promise me no trouble." he continued.

Matsu's mind was blown not only Ichigo was Miya's ashikabi but Karasuba's as well?

Things has just got complicated again.

A few hours after dinner everyone went to sleep.

But outside above the city a crack formed as it opened up and out came a monster that'll make even Mayuri shuddered in repulse.

It let out a loud roar before disappearing in the night.

Looks like the enemy has made its 1st move.

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter.

Next one Matsu tells a bit of her past but kept Miya's a secret because she don't want Ichigo to know about her past.

Also Matsu becomes Ichigo's 5th Sekirei.

Then Karasuba gets it on with Ichigo and there will be some scratching, biting as such cause she likes it rough.

Also the new villain has a bit of history with the Sekirei long before they came to earth and it's not pleasant that'll be explain later.

Also Karasuba will act as a double agent for Ichigo and they'll work something to make sure MBI doesn't catch on.

Another thing at the end of ch11 Minato comes.

Also Ichigo will try to keep Miya and Karasuba in line but it won't be easy.

Another thing Rangiku will stay for a few days before heading back when she comes in ch12.

Also Ichigo will use his soul reapers powers but he's being careful with them and has better control.

Oh the mirror thing? That is for Ichigo to talk to Takehito when he needs to and it happens when Ichigo feels a headache coming.

More will be revealed in due time

But I must be off

So R and R no flames, no disrespect words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Peace


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone how's it going?

Soon we'll be in May.

So here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 11: Matsu's past and Karasuba's fun time

* * *

The next day Ichigo woke up, he looked and he noticed someone else was in bed with him, he pulled the covers back to find Matsu in a very sexy lingerie without her glasses on.

Matsu then stirred from her sleep and woke up and looked at Ichigo.

"Morning you." she said putting on her glasses.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Ichigo after yawning.

"I wanted to observe you up close." she said.

Ichigo sighed.

However he saw Matsu leaned in and was about to kiss him when something unexpected happened that surprised them.

Musubi got in the way and Matsu kissed her.

"Morning." said Musubi rubbing her eye.

Ichigo was surprised and red in the face when that happened and Matsu pulled back feeling all kinds of giddy.

Ichigo then noticed something under the covers, someone was sleeping on his legs, he pulled back to reveal a very naked Karasuba.

"What the hell?" he said.

Karasuba woke up and she realized she's in Ichigo's room.

She looked up at Ichigo, Musubi and Matsu who decided to leave quickly back to her room.

"So Ichigo want to mess around?" she suggested.

"Really Karasuba this early?" he sighed.

But before she can say anything, Miya came in with an annoyed look on her face.

She grabbed Karasuba and scolded her for sneaking into Ichigo's room but Karasuba vows to get her turn with Ichigo in bed later.

* * *

Now is just Ichigo and Musubi all alone.

Musubi then hugged Ichigo from behind and her breasts pressed against his back.

"You want to have sex Musubi?" asked Ichigo.

She nodded.

"Let's get it over with." he said.

Both of them got their clothes off and Musubi kissed Ichigo as he got her in position.

They were doing it missionary and Ichigo was on top of her.

He then put his cock in her and start moving.

Musubi's body shook as Ichigo pounds her pussy and sucked on her breasts making her moan.

"Oh Ichigo you're so fierce keep messing me up." she said.

Musubi felt her body getting tense as she felt Ichigo's touch and his cock thrusting inside her and her breasts getting squeezed and sucked by Ichigo and wanted more as she wrapped her arms around his head and her legs around his waist.

They went at it for 30 minutes and they kissed as they hit the climax and came. Musubi moaned in Ichigo's mouth as he fills her up.

After a few minutes passed Ichigo pulled out of Musubi and laid on his back as their bodies cooled off.

After that they got up and got their clothes on.

Ichigo decided to use the shower and Musubi decided to have some breakfast, but not before slapping Musubi's ass that made her yelp.

When he got in, Ichigo turned on the water and let it wash over him, then he went to soak in the tub for a few minutes, after that he dried off, got some fresh clothes on and then went to have some breakfast.

* * *

As he ate, he was hugged by Uzume, who came in for breakfast as well.

After that he went to see Matsu in her room wanting to know a bit more of MBI and the connections it has with the Sekirei.

When he got up to the 2nd floor he pushed against the secret door and it turned letting him in and turned it back to close.

Ichigo got a good look of Matsu's room it was kind of dark except with some computers, other equipment and other things.

"Welcome to my room Ichigo." said Matsu.

"So this is where you stay." he said. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course but first you have to make me emerge." she said.

Now that he knows how to help them emerge Ichigo and pulled Matsu closed to him and gently pressed his lips against hers in a kiss.

Then big yellow wings appeared on her back as she emerged becoming Ichigo's 5th Sekirei.

"Ok Ichigo now I'll answer your questions." she said.

"Why do you live here?" he asked.

"Well there was a lot commotion when I left MBI very complicated story, you don't want to know." she said.

"Ok then, so who's the jackass responsible for all of this?" he asked.

Matsu then explained there are 108 Sekirei released in the city and they try to find their Ashikabi and then battle against others, the one responsible is Minaka Hiroto who founded their ship 21 years ago and decided to make this game, there are 4 rounds where Ashikabi and Sekirei battle against others until one is left standing and the winner will be given a one of a kind prize.

That made Ichigo's blood boil when he gets his hands on the game master he's going to kick his ass hard.

"And since I got 5 Sekireis I'm in the game am I?" he said and she nodded.

"Well we do have some advantages now that Karasuba is on our side we do have inside info." said Ichigo.

"That's good but I don't know if she can be fully trusted?" said Matsu.

"That's the same question I asked myself but I'm willing to give her a chance." he said.

"Ok then." said Matsu.

"I know I have more questions but that can be saved for later, I'll leave you be." said Ichigo.

He then left and headed outside for training.

* * *

He trained for an hour before heading back in for lunch.

After lunch he put the plate and silverware in the dishwasher and put in a dishwasher pod and closed it and started it for about 2 hours.

He heads for his room to get some rest, when he got there he found a naked Karasuba waiting for him on his bed.

"Really Karasuba?" sighed Ichigo.

She just grinned as Ichigo closed the door behind him.

"Why are you in here?" he asked with a sigh.

"Cause I want to have my fun with you like Miya and Musubi did." she said.

"That's what you want?" he said.

"Please?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed he knew Karasuba won't stop bugging him until she get what she wants and she'll keep bugging everyone else until he decided to stop it.

"Ok if we do this you promise to calm down for a while?" he said and she nodded.

(Things I do to keep everyone from killing each other.) He thought.

So to keep Karasuba happy Ichigo got naked and walked over to her and laid next to her.

Then he kissed her on the lips and brought her closer to him, as they kissed Karasuba rolled over and she's on top of Ichigo where he can see her full naked body, he looked at her over and has to admit for a swordswoman she was hot and deadly a dangerous combo.

Then he sucked on her D-cup breasts and knead them as well making her moan and groan as he does that.

Karasuba felt hot inside and now she wants to ride Ichigo now so she pushed him back to the floor and aimed his cock for her waiting pussy, it was pressed against the entrance and slowly it went in and then all the way in, she moaned as it was fully inside her and when the pain subside she started moving up and down on his cock. Ichigo got to see another side of Karasuba one who enjoys sex when not fighting.

Karasuba thrashed up and down on his cock and it was getting squeezed by her tight pussy hard.

Then she pulled Ichigo up and kissed as she then dig into his back with her fingers making him growled in her mouth and he did the same thing making her growled as well.

They then nipped, scratched and bite as they have rough sex like bears and they rolled around the room.

About an hour passed and Ichigo was pounding Karasuba against the wall with him holding her by the ass and pounds her hard. They were covered in scratch marks, bite marks and they went at it for 4 rounds and they're going for 5.

Karasuba enjoys having sex with Ichigo her Ashikabi, sure she had to share him with the others but she has him to herself she doesn't give a damn right now but her fun time is about run out as her body was nearing her limit and felt Ichigo's cock growing bigger and bigger inside her.

"Ichigo I'm going to come." she said.

"So am I Karasuba." he answered as he went faster.

Ichigo kept going and going until he hit his limit and blasted inside Karasuba.

Karasuba felt her body twitched as she felt Ichigo filling her up, his cock filling her pussy with his spunk as it twitches, they stay like this for a few minutes before Ichigo let her down and pulled out of her, She then walked back to his bed and threw the covers over her as she rest for a bit.

Ichigo had to admit when it comes to Karasuba she brings out the beast within him during sex and hopes she calms down for a while.

He then got his clothes on and went to see Miya, he check the kitchen she wasn't there so he check her room and when he opened the door he found her tied up and she was wearing her purple bra and panties.

Ichigo guessed Karasuba did this, how she did it will be explained later, but first he untied Miya.

Ichigo asked what happened and Miya told him that Karasuba was escape her grip and ran off and she chased her to her room where she got jumped, stripped and tied up for a little while and she wants some payback.

Ichigo told her he made a deal with her that she'll calm down for a while and behaved if they had sex which they did and now she's resting in his room.

Miya was surprised that Ichigo was able to handle her like that and then she noticed that Ichigo was a little different and ask him to take his shirt off and saw the scratch and bite marks all over his body.

"Karasuba likes it rough." said Ichigo.

Miya was surprised and got her first aid and clean Ichigo up a bit.

After that he put his shirt on and Miya got her clothes on and left to the kitchen just as Orihime came home they greeted her and was about to sit down when they heard someone knocking on the door, Ichigo went over and opened it to find two people one is a male who is an above average-height and slim young man with messy black hair, gray eyes, almost always wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. The other was a female with short honey blond hair with a pale blue ribbon tied on one of her bangs of hair and dark teal eyes. She wears a white short jacket over a light red dress with white stripes near the end the end of her skirt, a yellow belt, light red finger-less gloves, thigh-high Black stockings, pale red laced ankle boots with a white tongue and tip.

"Miya looks like we have company." said Ichigo.

"Um hi sorry to drop in but can we come in?" asked the young man.

"Sure come in and sit down, looks like you 2 got scratched up let's get you two cleaned up." said Ichigo.

Miya came in as Ichigo left to get some stuff and came back with some first aid.

"Looks like the place is getting bigger." said Orihime walking in.

"Yep the inn is getting more people and I think we need to upgrade." added Ichigo.

As Ichigo and Orihime tend to the new guests, Miya agreed with Ichigo's idea of an upgrade to the inn to accommodate more people and decided it's time to call some old friends for a favor.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a hidden dimension…**

There was a massive castle covered in dark blue stone that resembles Dracula's castle from Castlevania from the SNES and inside the main throne room stood a figure hidden in shadows except for its red glowing eyes and beside him was a giant figure with red eyes as well but as if it was mechanical.

"Is everything proceeding as planned?"

"Yes our agents have arrived in the city and have integrated in there and now we wait for the moment to strike."

"Excellent have our spies keep an eye on things and wait for their next orders."

"Very well."

"Soon our plans will flourish, MBI will be destroyed, The Sekireis ours, the Soul Reapers defeated and even Ichigo Kurosaki will be our prisoner and all of our enemies vanquished and there will be no one to stop me, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE- HAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAA HAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

The evil laugh echoed throughout the castle as this mysterious villain begins making his next move, everything is changing and now there are hidden pieces, the game has now gotten a lot more complicated and dangerous.

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends this chapter

Now to clear some things up

Minato and his Sekirei Kuruse had arrived at the inn and soon the inn will be upgraded to take in more people.

Also the mysterious villain in this will remain hidden for a time, but I can tell you this, the villain has history with the soul reapers and the Sekireis and it was bitter.

Another thing in ch12 let's just say there will be some extra surprises

Also in 3 chapters Ku will be coming to live them and she'll be part of Minato's Sekirei.

Next Rangiku and Rukia will be coming to see Ichigo and Orihime.

Ichigo learned a bit of MBI and its history of the Sekirei but he'll learned of Miya's past in due time.

Also Ichigo will start his job in ch13 for a bit before working someplace else.

Well that's it for now I better go finish double dilemma in the heart before working on any other chapters.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone how's it going?

Since May is ending I thought I let you know that there some new stories coming soon when I don't know

But keep an eye out

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **Chapter 12: Matsu's turn and an inn upgrade**

* * *

After getting Minato and Kuruse settled in at the inn, Ichigo and everyone else decided to turn in for the night as they'll settle everything else tomorrow.

The next day Ichigo woke up and noticed Orihime, Musubi and Uzume and Karasuba in bed with him.

"Typical." he said getting up for the day.

He left his room to wash up and opened the door to find Matsu in a towel about to a take a rinse.

"Oh Ichigo didn't see you that you're up." she said. "Well my new job starts around 1 so I better get washed up." he said to her.

Then an idea came in Matsu's mind.

"So Ichigo want to have a little fun with me before everyone wakes up and don't worry I soundproof the room." she said dropping her towel exposing her body.

That cause Ichigo to have a bit of 'morning wood' in his pants and decided "Oh what the hell." he said.

After getting undressed, he walked to Matsu and pulled her in for a kiss that she returned as well.

"I want you." "Take me Ichigo." they said to each other.

Both of them went to the wall and Matsu placed her back against it, Ichigo kissed her lips as he lifted her right leg and then pushed his cock inside her pussy.

Matsu let out a groan as she felt Ichigo's cock inside her moving until it found her G-spot and then he started moving.

Matsu held on as Ichigo pumps her, his cock stirring her insides up a bit and also he sucked on her breasts and used his tongue on the nipples making her squirm a bit.

"Oh Ichigo you're so amazing keep going. Right there, fuck my pussy." she said in pleasure.

Ichigo grunted in response as he kept up the pace, he thrusted in and out of Matsu and his speed kept increasing, so much he picked up her other leg and hold her by the ass as he went deeper inside her.

Matsu was in a state of frenzy as Ichigo drills her like no tomorrow. They went at it for 45 minutes before reaching the end. Ichigo's cock grew bigger and bigger before they came.

Ichigo held on to Matsu as he fills her up with his spunk, Matsu held on for that, it was a few minutes before they had enough.

"Wow Ichigo you're amazing." said Matsu.

Ichigo let Matsu down and both of them washed up before leaving to get dressed and took the soundproofing down.

They had one last kiss before getting dressed.

After getting dressed Ichigo had some breakfast and headed out for work.

* * *

Miya popped her head out to see Ichigo heading out and was glad he was out soon everyone else was busy and decided to call in some old friends.

'Hello? Hey there it's Miya. You know the favor you owned me a few years back? Well it's time to cash it in.'

Ichigo arrived at work and after going over a few rules he started working, he used a pickax to help break some stone needed for construction. He smashed a lot of stone and he made some money. His boss appreciated the work and was able to get some of the stone needed elsewhere in quick time.

Ichigo worked for 5 hours before he heard the quitting time whistle.

He punched his card in, hanged up his gear and headed out.

On the way back, he decided to eat at a McDonalds for a small meal and he was back out on the path.

When he got back to the inn he was in for a surprise a big one.

"Surprise!" said everyone.

"Holy crap!" said Ichigo.

In front of Ichigo was the 3 story inn and now it was replaced by a 7 story with some new gear and stuff and also Karasuba's jamming gear has been installed and also the yard has grown bigger and the buildings next to the inn are gone.

"How?" asked Ichigo.

"I called in some old friends for a favor and they repaid it, also we can take in more people and there are some more surprises have a look." said Miya.

Soon everyone check out the new and improved interiors, a bigger kitchen, bigger dining room, a lounge with big TV with Netflix, Hulu and other things, video games as well.

There is a bigger bathroom with 2 hot tubs one in and one outside.

Also there is more bed rooms. Ichigo, Musubi, Uzume, Orihime, Karasuba now sleep on the 3rd floor, Matsu gets a room on the 4th floor with more space, Miya now sleeps on the 2nd and Minato and Kuruse sleep on the 1st.

After dinner Ichigo went to get wash up for the night, he relaxed in the water.

He felt his body relaxed and after soaking in it for an hour, he got up, dried off and headed to his room to get his night clothes on, but before he was about to tuck in for the night, someone knocked on his door, he went to answer and found Miya wearing purple lingerie.

"Miya what are you doing?" he asked.

Miya didn't say anything except she closed the door and walked up to Ichigo and kissed him on the lips.

"Ichigo it's my turn." she said huskily in his ear.

Getting the message, Ichigo guided Miya to the floor and the fun begins.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

* * *

"That's it Ichigo, right there, pound my ass!" shouted Miya on all 4's naked.

Ichigo kept sliding in and out of Miya's tight pussy, her ass was red from all the slapping Ichigo gave her.

They had sex for about 3 hours before calling it quits and they came, but after staying together for a few minutes Ichigo pulled out of Miya and both of them cuddled as they fall asleep.

However the moment of peace was dashed when the game master makes his move.

Meanwhile at MBI HQ…

Hiroto was on top of his building looking down on the city with a crazy glee on his face.

Tamaki who was behind him had an annoyed look on her face.

"Now that the players are here it's time for next phase." he said follow by a crazy laugh.

The game of getting the green girl is about to begin.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends this chapter

I hope you enjoy it

Next one is meeting Ku.

Now the next 2 chapters will stay a bit close to the anime and manga as Ku will be Minato's Sekirei but she will cause some mischief around Ichigo.

Now it will be split in 2 parts also Ichigo will take Musubi and Orihime as Minato and Seo tag along.

Also there will be a surprise at the end of part 2

Another thing I have a poll showing a potential big hero 6 crossover with marvel so which one you think I should mix with Spidey or the Avengers?

Now I must be off that is all for now

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
